Administrative and Data Management Core The Administrative and Data Management Core (ADM Gore) is crucial to the functioning of the entire Center (Projects I, II, III). The Core will manage and maintain Center data, facilitate scientific interactions among projects, and promote the educational initiatives of the Center. One of the primary activities of the ADM core is database maintenance (behavioral, genetic, and imaging) for the Center, as well as providing back-up and IT services to Projects 1,11, & III. It will serve as a data conduit for the Center, receiving processed data (imaging and behavioral), maintaining it, and making it available for all other cores, including the Statistical Genetics Core for data analysis. The ADM Core represents a single pipeline that is responsible for processing human DNA and indicating, via universal identification number, which subjects have the desired alleles and should be contacted for the imaging portion of Projects I & II. This approach enables data to be collected and maintained in a scientifically-unbiased and HIPAA-compliant way that is cost effective and reliable. The ADM core will coordinate Center interactions, including the Annual Conference of the Project Pis and biennial Center Advisory Board in New York, at which project progress and results will be reviewed and future plans discussed. The Core will also maintain the Center's website www.sacklerinstitute.org/Cornell/. Center-related publications will be made available for download in compliance with current publishing standards. Tools and assays will also be made available on this site as will links to all project faculty and fellows. In addition to these support functions, the final critical responsibility of the ADM Core will be to coordinate and oversee activities relating to the Center's Educational Initiative. Individuals interested in the research and methods of the Center (e.g., graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, research assistants) will receive Center supported education through attendance of annual Center meetings and training workshops and through direct collaboration on Center supported research. Additionally, educational initiatives will be fostered through interactions with four training programs at the Weill Cornell Medical College (the Neuroscience Graduate Program, the Tri-lnstitutional M.D., Ph.D., the Pediatric Residency Program, and the Psychiatric Residency Program). Finally, the ADM Core will be responsible for coordinating the activities of the Sackler Summer Institute that provides training on the methods of the Center, including neuroimaging, genetics, and animal models of behavior.